


'Til I Hear You Sing

by SorryFreudianSlip



Series: so close that your hand on my chest is my hand [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nerds in Love, he really does, its based entirely off sass, matt is adorable and oblivious, vladimir and claire have a strange relationship, vladimir tries to be a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryFreudianSlip/pseuds/SorryFreudianSlip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Motherfucking Christ!”<br/>“Vladimir, not Christ.” Claire put her head in her hands.<br/>“You break into my house, scare the shit out of me and this asshole cat, for music?”<br/>“Music for Matvey.” Vladimir said.</p><p>Matt says he hates music, but Vladimir is determined, even turning to his bitter rivals for help. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til I Hear You Sing

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some fluff. Enjoy!

“You don’t like music?” Vladimir sounded outraged. “How?” 

“It-it just,” Matt giggled over his beer. “It’s the, y’know, the hearing thing. I can hear the, all the artificial effects and the tinny sound and y’know. The reverb.”

“I pity you.” Vladimir sighed, stretching his legs out over Matt’s lap. “Don’t the Catholic sing?” His accent flattened the word: Ka-to-leek.

“Mmm, I could always hear people sticking out. Of the choir. Y’know, when someone’s voice doesn’t match. But I loved the harmonies. I can hear how loud you’re thinking.”

“I save you,” Vladimir settled back against the arm of the couch. “But I thinking maybe I need help.”

*

“Oh my god,” Karen couldn’t stop laughing. “You’re making him a mix tape? How...romantic.”

“Pah.” Vladimir spat to the side to cover his sudden nervousness. “You find this amusing?”

“No, no,” To Karen’s credit, she did try to smother her laughter.

“You’re both just so _cute_. I don’t know!” She added, seeing Vladimir’s glare. “I guess I’d imagine him listening to monk chanting, or something. White noise? Ocean waves? Celtic Moods?”

She grinned.

“I’m sure he’ll love it either way.”

*

“I don’t know what to tell you, dude.” Foggy said. “He likes the quiet. He had noise canceling headphones in college, but he never plugged ‘em into anything.”

“Useless.” Vladimir said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey! Wait a second,” Foggy snapped his fingers and brightened up. “He went to a chick’s cello solo in college. She was hot.”

“Did he enjoy this?”

“Yeah, no.”

Vladimir groaned.

“He said he could hear the strings screaming.”

“My god.” Vladimir said, in Russian. He ran his hands through his hair. “Does he like _anything_?”

Foggy looked sympathetic. “I don’t know what you said, but I’m sure I know what you mean.”

*

“Motherfucking Christ!”

“Vladimir, not Christ.” Claire put her head in her hands.

“You break into my house, scare the shit out of me and this asshole cat, for music?”

“Music for Matvey.” Vladimir said. He folded his arms.

“I don’t know.” She sighed. “We don’t exactly argue about our favorite composers. We talk about work, Hell’s Kitchen, how good he looks shirtless...”

Vladimir felt a surge of jealousy.

“Russian assholes…” She continued.

“You have more idea than me.” Vladimir muttered.

She paused, and took pity.

“Look, Vladimir. You’re an asshole and I don’t like you-”

Vladimir shrugged. “Eh.”

“-but Matt does. Okay? So quit looking like a kicked puppy. It’s pathetic.”

“I just,” Vladimir stopped, looking disgusted.

“Just what?”

“Just...maybe think I not know enough.”

It was as though a dam opened up.

“My brother, you see? We knew each other better than ourselves. I know everything Anatoly-”

His breath hitched. He swallowed.

“- _knew_ what he liked. With Matt it-it different.”

“You can’t cheat at this,” Claire said. “You have to ask him yourself. Figure it out. So,”

Claire tipped her head back, crossing her legs. “What do you know about Matt Murdock?”

*

Matt paused outside his apartment. He heard what sounded like thunder from all the way outside. It was rhythmic and soothing, and coming from his apartment. He opened the door, his mouth twitching into a smile.

“Dubstep?”

Vladimir looked up. Matt could smell his anxiety, and let himself grin.

“The vibrations.” Vladimir said, almost sheepish. “I thought you might like.”

Vladimir had covered the speakers in foam and lowered everything but the bass. There was no tune, or pitch or distractions. Matt could feel the thrum of the music in the soles of his feet and the tips of his fingers. It blocked out the screech of cars outside and the leaky pipe two floors down.

“I do like.” Matt closed the distance between them, his hands finding Vladimir’s hips. He kissed his neck. “Thank you.”

“I save you?” Matt could hear his smile over the music, his heartbeat, and the rich smell of their dinner.

“Yeah, Volodya. I’m saved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at sorryfreudianslip.tumblr.com to request prompts or talk about classical russian literature with me.
> 
> Matvey=Matthew  
> Volodya=Vladimir


End file.
